Redemption
by IronicTwins
Summary: After being lost in a bet by a loved one, Jade Willow is sentenced to her own version of hell on earth bound to the man known as JBL. Will she ever be able to redeem herself?
1. Hatred in Her Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers in this though I wouldn't mind owning a couple of them teehee but Willow is of my own making.**

"Now Jade you know our little deal." JBL says clutching her wrist tightly. "You can't fight me and you know that. You're my property." She stares at him as if to burn a hole through him. "Don't look at me like that you know it's the truth!" he says. "Now wipe that look off your face." Her facial features go blank showing no emotions but her eyes more than make up for it showing all the hate she held inside for him. "C'mon get in the limo." He says pushing her lightly towards the open door of the white limo. She glares at Orlando as she takes her seat where she knows they'd make her sit anyway, right beside JBL.

JBL takes his seat and as his door is closed for him he looks at her. "Aren't you a cute little thing tonight?" he says brushing a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. She slaps it away and tugs her white button up shirt down. With him looking at her she couldn't help but feel violated. "Here put this on and look happy." He says passing her a straw cowboy hat, the kind Toby Keith wears. She thinks to herself how could she possibly be happy in this situation and stares out the window, watching the wrestlers they pass as the limo makes its way through the backstage area. She can already see her brother Scotty standing out in the ring, waiting at the chance to try and win her back.


	2. A Brother's Blessing

The limo pulls to a stop and he once again takes her by the wrist, leading her out. The bright lights beam bright white and she can see the disgust on Scotty 2 Hotty's face as he stood in the ring. JBL looks from her to Scotty with that cocky grin of his and figures he'd make Scotty angrier than he is already. "I'll tell ya what Scotty…" he says taking a mic from Orlando. "If you can beat me tonight fine you can have your sister back I won't have anything else to do with her." He says. "But if I win…" he gets down on one knee, pulls a ruing box from his jacket pocket and opens it up. "If you lose your Jade has to marry me." He says placing the ring on her finger. "And she can't say no." Scotty nods showing he accepts the bet.

Scotty tries his best to win but he just gets dominated the whole match by the bigger man. Jade hit the mat and screamed her brother's name encouraging to work harder. He manages to connect with the Worm but JBL doesn't give. With a Clothesline from Hell, Scotty was staring at the lights for the one two three count. Jade stood at ringside her hands over her face. "Thanks for giving us your blessing Scotty." JBL sneers as he climbs out the ring. "C'mere baby!" he says pulling Jade to him and planting a big kiss on her lips before she can even move. She shoves him away and he pulls her even closer as he leads her toward the limo. He stops and tips his hat at Scotty who's now watching in hurt as his sister is being taken away from him. "Thanks for giving me your beautiful sister Scotty!"


	3. A Memory Lost

"Stay RIGHT here Willow. You know you can't run from me so don't even try." JBL tells her as he opens the door to the limo. She knows he's right. "John…" she says before he steps out. "Yes darlin?" he says turning to her. She hands him his hat which he had left on the seat. "Thanks darlin." He says taking the hat from her and kissing the back of her hand. He and Orlando climb out of the limo leaving her behind.

A few minutes later the door opens and in slides a man clad in black. She recognizes him she's been close to him before. "Willow." A sly smile crosses his face. "Remember me?" he asks. She remembers him. She remembers his face remembers that it's rare to ever see him smile. She knows who he is, she knows his character but where in her life he fits she can't remember. "Probably not that's been a few years back. We'll quite a few. The accident took your memory and I was told to stay away from you." He says with a downtrodden look. She reaches a timid hand towards his face, wanting to feel wanting to remember wanting more than to just look at him. "How well do you remember?" he says taking her hand and leading it towards his face. "I know your character…you're the Undertaker…"

The sound of JBL laughing became audible enough for she and Taker to hear. "I've got to go." He says. "But…" she stammers. "During the show stand behind the curtain at the entryway into the ramp…I'll see you there." He said before slipping out of the car. JBL took his seat by her as usual, Orlando fallowing. "Have you been a good little girl while I was gone Willow?" he says using a voice that he would use with a small child. She rolls her eyes. "If being bored is being good." She glances out at the window thinking about the man who had slipped out of the car only moments ago. Remembering the scent of his cologne the feel of his skin against her own…where did he fit into her life?


	4. The Faceless Man

The faceless man pulls her close and whispers in her ear 'We're going to live forever, you and me Willow Jade, you and me.' She looks up at him trying to make out his facial features, she can't the blood red haze hangs over his face as always.

"Get up Willow time to go!" JBL rants, bringing her attention back to reality away from the ever occurring dream. "Coming!" she yells, sitting up from the couch in 'their' dressing room. "Don't you holler at me girl." He says. _Or what? Whatcha gonna do? Sue me? _She thinks to her self. "Don't you want to see your brother get beat on once again by me?" he laughs. He looks over her tall, lanky frame dressed in baggy jeans and a wifebeater. "You expect me to take you out there like that?" he says. She grabs her straw hat from where it sits and puts it on. "Doesn't make that outfit much better." He complains. She just shrugs. "I like it." He shakes his head "I'll have to take you out shopping next week buy you some decent clothes, my wife is NOT dressing like that."

"John can I sit this one out…please?" she asks as they near the entrance way to the ring. "Don't want to see your big brother getting hurt?" he mocks. She nods yes. "Alright but sit here and watch DON'T MOVE." He says. "Orlando you sit here with her. I can handle Scotty myself." He instructs. "Yes sir." Soon as John walks down the ramp Orlando turns to her. "Don't even think about trying to get away." "O why would I even want to?" she says sarcastically. "You know a lot of girls would jump at the chance to be JBL's leading lady." He comments. "You would know wouldn't you?" she says. "You want to be his leading lady don't you?" she sneers. "Listen here now…" he says grabbing a handful of her black hair and jerking. "Don't you talk to me like that!" he says as she winces in pain. "And don't you treat her like that either." The Undertaker says stepping out of the darkness of the corner. "And why do you care Taker?" Orlando says. "She did nothing to you." "Oh the evil dead defend the weaklings now?" Orlando says, her hair still in hand. "WEAK?" she says. "Be glad JBL needs my help.." Orlando says staring out the curtain. "Or else you'd both me taught a lesson."

"Do you believe that guy?" she laughs. "Sadly there are fools like that in this world." He replies.


	5. Drown

"Taker it's killing me." She said when she was sure Orlando was gone. "What is?" he asks. "I can't remember. I feel this connection to you, like I've known you all my life and I can't remember it. Help me remember." "In time you'll remember." He says looking at her. "It's too painful for me to remember, I blocked it out a long time ago." "Wish I had the choice to block it out." "I'd be happy if I couldn't remember it." He replies.

She stares off past the curtain lost in her own thoughts, not wanting to look at him. "Your thoughts really that deep?" he says, a hint of humor in his voice. "Why do you say that?" not taking her eyes off the spot she had picked to stare at. "You look lost." He teases. "I was thinking about this dream I keep having. There's a person in it but I don't know who he is can't see his face. He always says 'We're going to live forever, you and me Willow Jade, you and me."

They both seen Orlando and JBL coming back up the ramp. Before she even moved he kissed her cheek and whispered "We're going to live forever, you and me Willow Jade, you and me." Taker whispers before disappearing off into the busy hallway leading to the locker rooms.


	6. Blessed Hellride

She touches John's face as he lies stretched out on the bed in 'their' hotel room. He mumbles something in his sleep and shifts a little exposing the key on the chain around his neck. She reaches cautiously and touches the key lightly. Yet again he fidgets slightly. She counts to 3 quietly, hold her breathe, and then jerks it from around his neck. 'What do you think your doing?" he demands in a sleepy voice, never opening an eye to her. After standing here scared for a while she realized he was only dreaming and she slowly starts to back away.

Holding her watch near the doorknob she pushes the button making the watch face, as well as the key hole, a pale blue color. She slides the key in gently and turns it, unlocking the door. She grabs her soft brown fringe leather coat and softly leaves the room, gently pulling the door too.

A black Harley rumbles to a stop in front of her as she goes to leave the hotel. A Fatboy Harley, the kind with the big gorilla hanger type handlebars and longer front forks, like an old style chopper. "How did you know I was bustin out?" she half teases. "I just knew." He smiles in his coy little way. "Get on, let's go for a ride." He says. She tugs on her jacket then takes her place behind him on the bike. "Don't be shy." He teases. "You have to hold on someway." She shyly places her arms around his black leather clad waist.


	7. Forget to Remember

"I hope you still have the key right?" he whispers as they near Willow and JBL's hotel room. "Yes." She whispers. She stands with her ear against the door for a few moments. "He's still asleep." She whispers. "Good." Taker replies lowly. She turns to face him, her back against the wall. "Thanks." She whispers to him. He shrugs slightly "Don't mention it." "You don't know how great it feels to remember. Even if the memories were bad or not I want to remember it all. Every moment I spent with you. Tell me them all Taker." She says. He shakes his head no. "Some things I can't tell you Willow you have to find them out yourself." He whispers. She nods lightly. "Must have been horrible for you to have blocked them out so." She says. "Yea." He replies, the mood on his face darkening.

"I better get back in before he wakes up and misses me." She says. "Yea you'd better." He says. "Thanks again." "Anytime." He replies. "Taker…" she says as he turns to leaves. "Yes?" "Did we ever…were we ever…did you ever….love me?" she asked. He half grins. "I did."

She watches him as he takes long strides off to the elevator and punches the down button. He turns back to look at her and smiles. The doors part and he steps inside, his eyes still on her. Right before the doors shut once again he adds "I still do."

After placing the key on the broken chain on the bed to look as if John had broken the chain in his sleep and changing into her sleep clothes she curled up in her bed opposite his.


	8. Haunted

"Willow…." John growls the next morning. "What?" she says sleepily as she wipes the sleep from her eyes. He holds the key on the broken chain in front of her face. "What's that?" she asks innocently. "I know what you did you snuck out to see someone didn't you Willow? DIDN'T YOU!" he yells. "No John I was here sleeping the entire time!" she protests though knowing that she had been found out. "I know you snuck out Willow I just don't know who you snuck out to see." She rubs the sleep from her eyes and sits up. "Who possibly would I need to go see when I have you John?" she asks. He's confused and the look on his face gives him away. "Being sarcastic I see."

As he pulls her by the arm off into a dress store everywhere she looks she sees his face. Taker's of course. Every word spoken to her sounds like it's coming from him. Why did he haunt her so? It's killing her not knowing what had happened between them. The night before he said nothing of it. They spent the few minutes they weren't on the bike in a hole in the wall type biker bar in the middle of nowhere. It was so fun playing pool with him as Janis Joplin belted 'Take It (Another Piece of my Heart)' over the juke box.

"Which ever one you want babe just tell me you can have it." John said leading her to the wedding dresses. 'I'd rather not have one at all.' She thinks to herself. "Just be sure and get a white one." He adds. "And U know you have to go through with it anyway so you might as well make the most of this." He adds.


	9. Forbidden

"Willow c'mere I got something for you." JBL says walking in the Cabinet's dressing room. Orlando rolls his eyes, disgusted with John's infatuation. She comes out of the bathroom, a towel around her head dressed in just a pair of black pants and a black sports bra. "Yes John?" she asks. With a weird look he takes the towel from her. "BLACK? U dyed your hair black?" he asks. She just shrugs. "Needed a change." "Anyway…" he says looking her in the face. He pulls a box from his pocket and hands it to her. A golden crucifix inlaid with diamonds lay inside. "Like it?" he asks. She's not much on gold but why start trouble? "It's beautiful. I love it." She lies. He takes it from the box and clasps it around her neck for her.

"Glad you like it." He says. She half smiles. "Well I guess you'll want to finish getting ready now." He says. "Yea, I'll be done in a few." John watches her as she walks back to the bathroom. "I think she's warming up to me." He says. Orlando sucks his teeth. "If you say so man. I think you've found the one thing you can't have." John glares at him. "I can have anything I want thank you. Money can buy anything."

In the bathroom she stares at herself in the mirror and the crucifix around her neck. Slowly she removes it, methodically as if she'd catch his attitude from the necklace he'd just touched. She places it back in it's box and plugs in the hair dryer. As she dries and combs her hair her thoughts center on him, Taker that is. She's so confused, caught between what she's feeling now and not knowing what had happened. She couldn't even remember the accident that took her memory, much less her life before it. And now she has John to deal with on top of it all. She buttons up her white blouse and lays the tie she's going to wear around her neck loosely. She takes the necklace from her pocket and places it around her neck, the symbol of the only one who she felt she could trust right now. She tucks the black and silver Undertaker symbol beneath her shirt, hiding it from John's prying eyes, and tying the tie over her shirt.

"Ready?" John asks standing in the doorway in his wrestling trunks, boots, and black hat. She couldn't help but laugh. "What?" he asks. "Dude you seriously need to trash the trunks and get some long pants to compete in."


	10. Floodgate

Soon as she sees Taker standing in the ring she feels his eyes piercing her skin, watching her every move as she tries not to look at him. Against her better wishes however she does look into the ring. This is a tag match…who is Taker's partner? An imposing figure stood in Taker's corner. Another massively tall man dressed in black pants stitched together in red. She looked at him not believing he was actually here. Kane? But how? Did he get traded here?

JBL and Orlando climb the stairs into the ring and fight over who's going to start. "You." "No you!" "Orlando you work for me I demand you go first!" Both of them glance at Taker who's growing more and more impatient with every moment. Finally he decides to take the both of them. He tosses John into the ring like a rag doll and sends Orlando over the top rope like last week's trash.

Taker toys with John, like a cat would paw around a mouse before actually killing it. Kane is about to die in the corner waiting for his moment to come to climb in. Taker backs into his corner, tags in Kane and passes John to him. John's bloody by now from being beat on non stop. Orlando from his corner orders Willow to go distract Kane and give John the break he needs. She gets offended 'Distract him how?"

Kane tags his brother back in and Taker sets JBL up for the tombstone. The second before he lifted John, Taker glanced at Willow and the look in his eyes sent a shock through her whole body. Memories flooded back to her in an instant like the floodgate had been released.


	11. Deception

Next thing to happen was Willow sits up in a strange room and looks around. "Are you ok?" A lady she's never seen before asks. "What happened?" Willow asks. "You blacked out." The woman replies checking her over. "You must be the trainer." "That I am." "Am I free to go?" Willow asks. "You look fine to me, your free to go then." She says.

Willow walks from the room, her head splitting in two by a headache but a broad smile on her face. She knows her names not Willow Jade and she's not the innocent girl people have told her she was before the accident. She remembers every detail every memory some good and some bad. She remembers who she is, and it's time for her to change her situation.

"Willow your ok." John says. "Yea just a slight blackout. Who one the match?" He glares at her. "Ah Taker and Kane must be. I'm sorry baby." She says sitting beside him and easing her arms around his waist. "What's with this?" He says wincing as she touched his side. "Just you know I was thinking earlier I really do like you John." He gets that cocky grin on his face. "Really?" "Really." She says leaning closer to him and then kisses his check lightly. He's kind of taken back by her sudden change in mood but likes it none the less.

"I need some rest I feel kind of tired." She says. "Ok hun sleep all you need." He says watching her as she stretches out on the couch across from him and closes her eyes.


	12. A Brief Encounter

She waits for him in the hallway trying not to look so obvious. Her heart leaps in her throat as she sees him approaching, looking so good in all the black leather. "Taker." She says casually as he walks by, so lost in his thoughts he doesn't even see her there. Stunned slightly he turns towards her. "Sorry I didn't see you there." "It's ok." She replies taking his hand. He looks down at their hands confused then sees the note she places in his hand and closes his fingers around it.

"There's so much I had to tell you but I can't sneak away to tell you." She says. "We'd better part ways, John will be coming down here soon." He nods and looks her in the eyes before walking off slowly.

Before Taker is even out of sight John comes. "Feeling better?" he asks. "Much." She replies. "Did you mean all that earlier?" he asks. She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him, a real kiss this time. "I guess so." He laughs. "Let's go get ready for our 'appearance'." He says reaching for her hand this time and not her wrist. John pulls a big white box out of his locker and hands it to her when they get to their locker room. Inside lay a blood red corset dress. "Like it? He asks. "I love it." She says, actually meaning it this time. "Go put it on."

"How does it look?" she asks walking out of the bathroom. "It looks gorgeous on you my dear. You look like a million bucks." She smiles and hands the box with the crucifix to him. "Clasp it for me?" She feels his hands brush the back of her neck as he pulls the delicate chain around her neck, sending chills down her spine.


	13. Memories

**Thanks: **

**Rory Fox's Princess: thank you for my first review! I shall update more soon. I got the really good part written out I just have to figure out how to get from this point to there. **

**Wwefan01: thanks also. Yup yup she got her memory back...time to start revealing Taker's past fun fun!**

While sitting waiting on John to get dressed she thinks back to all the memories she had regained. The first one was disturbing, shakes her to her very core every time. I teenaged Taker being carried away by 4 men. As he struggled she had been looking into his eyes, the look of angst, pain, and sorrow forever etching itself into her memory. Her memories playing before her like a movie that she's watching but still doesn't understand. Memories of being with Taker and Kane together playing as kids. Hell she even remembers their names, Mark and Glenn. She remembers Mark crying on her shoulder, how rare to see the Undertaker crying? She remembers laying on the grass with him as he held her body close to his own, she remembers never feeling so safe. Seeing bruises on his body, black eyes and cuts. Mark playing basketball now that is something worth remembering!

She snickers at the thought of a tall, black haired, tattooed man running up and down the court playing basketball. "What's so funny?" John asks. "Oh nothing just a silly thought." She says looking up at him. "Thank god." She says seeing the long pants he was wearing. "Anything for you." He teases. "Ready to go?" he asks putting on his hat and offering her his arm.

She seen him as they passed by in the big white limo. Oh how she wished she could talk to Taker, get him to tell her about their pasts, get him to put the puzzle together for her. She feels John take her hand and she looks to see a genuine smile on his face. A look of disgust was plastered on Orlando's face and she amuses herself with thoughts of him possibly wishing he was John's girlfriend.


	14. Escape

**Thanks: **

**Rose Hardy 101: Thanks. Yea the chapters are a little short….expect some bigger ones soon! And you'll just have to see about Taker and Willow…I have some tricks hidden up my sleeve yet! **

_Ah it's kinda boring I assume but I'm building up to some better things I promise this is just filler! _

Another night, another fight. This time it was JBL vs. Hardcore Holly. Holly gives him a run for his money but it's Willow standing at ringside cheering him on that gives John the push he needed to win. He climbs out the ring after cheating Hardcore for the one two three and takes Willow in his arms and kisses her. Orlando stands at ringside, the ever present look of disgust on his face as usual. As Hardcore stands up and glares at John, knowing he's been cheated, John's escorting Willow to the limo.

"Whooo weee! We got him didn't we?" John said easing back into the white leather of the limo seat. "Thank ya babe for cheering me on, you kept me going after that slam." "Anything for you baby." She replies. She turns to the window and looks out, hoping as always to see the dark and mysterious one.

"Baby can I go shopping for a little while?" she asks later hoping she had him wrapped around her finger just right. "Sure you want to take the limo?" he asks. "No I'll be fine it's just next door at the mall. I feel like walking." She tells him. "Need some extra spending money?" he offers. "No thanks honey I've got enough I don't plan on spending that much." "Alright hun have fun." "I will." She says before giving him a quick kiss bye.

"You warmin up to that bastard?" Comes a voice from the darkened hallway by JBL's locker room. "I'm stuck with him. Might as well deal with it." She says walking towards the dark figure. "I've got a few hours to burn. Feel like being my escape?"  
she laughs. "Where ever you want to go." He replies.

She fallows him outside to his big white Harley and straddles it behind him. "Still shy?" he teases before she wraps her arms around his waist. "I'm still testing you out see if I should trust you." She felt him suck in a breath underneath the ever present leather duster he wears before cranking the bike. With a throaty growl the bike starts and he picks a foot off the ground. "Where to my lady?" he asks.


	15. My Tragedy

A short ride through the South Carolina territory and they were at a secluded graveyard where she had told him to go. "Did you read the letter?" she asks him as they climb off the bike and settle on the steps of the mausoleum. "Yea I did. You got your memory back." He says. "Confusing bits and pieces." She replies sitting beside him. "I remember a Mark Callaway….high school basketball star." He half smiles. "I was a punk wasn't I?" he laughs. "High school loser." She rubs his shoulder. "You always had me and Glenn." "I sure did." He replies. "What else do you remember?" "My real name." she smiles. "And?" "My name is Helena Maria Rose." He nods. "I used to play a song for you all the time called 'My Maria'." "I remember." She says. "I lived in a single parent home my mother never did tell me who my father was." She adds. "Yup so I guess you know Scotty 2 Hotty isn't really your brother." "Yea I've been known that."

"I remember you lived in a Funeral home, your parents were morticians. Behind your house there was a big patch of woods. We'd hang out there everyday after school when we were kids. We'd built a small version of Stonehenge with a bunch of stones back there. You had learned about Druids and gotten a big druid robe. Glenn always sacrificed me and you'd resurrect me. The dark lord my savior. Then in high school if one of us was having a bad day or something we'd all meet at the Stonehenge." "Yea and there's a tree there somewhere with a heart carved in it with our names in it." He adds. "High school you were the outcast gothic girl and I was the golden boy that played every sport there was. I used to call you my tragedy." He smiled. "An unlikely couple we were."

"You were starting out with wrestling you had dropped out of basketball and then quit school. You were going to make it big then we were going to run away together and never look back." "I miss those days." He says. "Things were so much simpler." He looks her in the eyes. "Do you remember how much I loved you?" She looks down at her old grungy Chuck Taylors and shrugs. "I've changed a lot Maria but I still love you. I've searched for you ever since the day I was taken away and one day you just show up out of no where. I've had so much go wrong in my life I've screwed up so much but one thing remained constantly on my mind and it was you Maria." She pretends to examine her nails like they were the most interesting things in the world, not wanting to look him in the eyes. He lifts her chin up to look at him and studies her features for a moment. "Do you love him?" he asks.

"Love who?" "Him…JBL." She laughs. "Seriously? JBL? Are you kidding me? Only reason I'm marrying him is because I have to by law. There's no way out of it I've looked." She replies. "Would you trust me if I could find a way to free you from him? Would you trust me enough?" She searches his eyes for a moment, looking for any signs of him lying. Pain, love, softness is all she seen in his crystal clear green eyes. "I would."

"You were always the one to rescue me." She laughs. "You were always intelligent, brains behind the brawn. Glenn was sensitive he could read others emotions no matter what." She tells him, saying out loud for the first time the fragments she remembers. "And you were the artistic musician type. Always drawing or writing songs." He adds. "My tragedy."


	16. Voices

"Mark, how did I loose my memory?" she asks. He sighs and settles back against the steps. "I wasn't around when it happened. I was told you were in a car accident banged your head up pretty good." "Yea." She replies. "I'm fully healed now except I lost years and years of memories." "You can always make new ones." He says pushing a strand of her long black hair behind her ear. She jumps when her watch beeped, so caught up in the moment she lost track of the time. "We'd better get back. He'll be missing me soon." She says. "Your right. Come on." He says helping her up. "Drop me off at the back of the mall." She tells him as they straddle his bike once again. "Alright."

"Let me know next time you can escape." He teases once he parks behind the mall and she steps off. She smiles and nods. "Why should I? You always seem to figure out when I can. I keep running into you. Are you stalking me?" she glares at him, pretending to be accusing me. "If that's what you want to call it." He replies. "See you around Mark." She says before turning away. Before she can walk away he grabs her by the wrist. He steps away from the bike and brings her closer to him. "I'll get you away from him some how. Some way." He promises. "You do that." She replies looking up at him then kissing his cheek lightly. "I'd better go."

He watches her walk in the mall before swinging his leg once again in a wide arch over the Harley. His mind starts piecing together pieces of the puzzle figuring how to free her as well as himself from JBL. He feels the pain well up inside, the wound inflicted on his heart before they were separated years back and he struggles to pack it all down inside again. He drove 90 down the back roads of South Carolina outrunning the demons forever fallowing him and the darkness consuming his soul inside. The voices in his ears scream at him bearing every sin he's ever committed to the world.


	17. Caught

**Thanx:**

**Rose Hardy 101: I'm thrilled U like it so much! lol I shall continue!**

Inside the mall she scrambles for something to buy, some kind of proof to show she had been shopping. She finds a few things she likes and that fit right. Hurridly she checks out and steps outside where the big white limo is parked, the initials JBL plastered on the side. John rolls down the window and looks her over. "Get in girl, where goin out." He proclaims. Inside she sighs, tired of this…wanting nothing more than to go back to the graveyard with Mark… "C'mon girl!" JBL laughs snapping her back to reality. As she climbs in she can't help but think Mark can't save her, she'll have to live like this forever.

Back at his hotel room Taker's stretched out on his back with Metallica playing on the stereo. 'Die Die My Darling' comes on and catches his attention.

'Die die die my darling! Don't utter a single word. Just shut your pretty mouth I'll be seeing you again. I'll be seeing you in hell.'

That one part echos through his head and a plan starts to form itself in his mind. It's risky, but it may just work. He fears what may happen but it's worth a try. Anything to be with her yet again. His insides scream, he'd only hurt her. Just like he's hurt everyone else in his life. She's lucky she got away alive. Not like the others... he stands and lifts his hand to his forehead, the internal conflict tearing him apart. "No!" he yells to no one but himself. "I won't screw this up I won't!" He reaches for the bottle of Jack Daniels in his suitcase, he can't stand this anymore.

"What did you buy baby?" John asks her as she sits beside him and sets her bags between her feet. "Oh just a few things nothing important." She replies. "Was the mall that dirty?" he asks. "What are you talking about?" she asks politely, honestly not knowing what he's talking about. "When you were getting in the limo there was grass stains and dirt on the back of your jeans."


	18. Out of the Woods

_**Gah I screwed this chapter up when I posted it the first time lol my haplologies here it is fixed. **_

**Thanx:**

**Wwefan01: bows thank ya, thank ya very much!**

**Rose Hardy 101: I'm hopin her excuse doesn't sound too phony but I tried lol.**

**jess01: Thank ya I'm workin hard thinking up more for this I wanna finish it and be proud of it. **

John stares at her...waiting for an answer. A million 'explanations' run through her head. Anything besides telling him the truth. "They had this rock wall thingy. You put on a pair of hiking shoes and try to climb it...I fell and busted my ass." She laughs, hoping he'll buy the story. "They had it sitting on grass and dirt to make it look real." "Oh." He says. "Yea...I busted my ass big time even with the strap things on me." He laughs. "I thought you were more athletic than that." "I thought so too." She laughs. He's bought it, she's out the woods now.

"Where we going to now?" She asks. "Well…there's this business dinner I have to go to tomorrow so we're going shopping buy some new dress clothes." He says. "More clothes? John don't spend all of your money on these big expensive dresses for me." "Nothing's too expensive for my Willow." The name rung in her ears, a person who doesn't exist just a cover up for a real person. She wanted to pipe up and say 'My name is not Willow it's Helena Maria' but she knew better. She just hopes Mark makes up some way to save her to be her escape from a life she didn't want.

John steps out and opens the door for Willow, taking her hand and walking her to the door of the fancy dress store. "What color dress do you think you want Willow?" he asks. "Red maybe?"

**Short I know…but it's a filler chapter to fill out the scene before I go to the next one lol. **


	19. Old Wounds

_**Just so everybody knows I kinda screwed up these last 2 chapters when I posted them originally so ya m ight wanna back read so ya don't get lost…sorry for the screw up guys!**_

John walks in dressed in his white and red suit and puts on his white cowboy hat. "Ready Willow?" he asks. "John I'm sorry I hate to but I may have to sit this one out, I feel sick." He lays his palm against her forehead and she feels like she has a fever. "Will you be ok by yourself? I can cancel you know and take care of you." "No that's fine John I'll be ok. I don't want to make you miss your dinner." "I hate to leave you…" "Go John I'll be fine." She tells him. He frowns then kisses her forehead. "I'll call you to check up before I leave the restaurant see if you need anything." "Ok baby thanks." She says. "Take it easy, watch some tv and take some Tylenol or something." He tells her. "Ok I will John."

She watches him walk out, waits a few minutes then jumps up. She punches in the numbers on her cell phone. It rings a few times and a familiar stony voice answers. "I'm free for a while. Want to come get me?" he responds yes.

"Where to?" he asks as she climbs on the back of his bike behind him once again. "We're in Houston, I'll let you pick." "I know just the place." He says. She wraps her arms around him tight and feels the warmth radiating from him as they ride for a few minutes out to a dirt road. "Hold on tight this road is rough." He warns her before turning down it. "I'll be ok."

"Know where we are?" he asks rolling the bike to a stop. She looks around, the landscape has changed but she knows exactly where she is. "This is where you used to live." "Yes it is." He says. "I wanted to stop here for a few but I don't want to stay." "Ok." She says. He takes a flashlight from the saddle bags of his bike and her hand, leading her into the woods. "How did you get free from John this time anyway?" he asks. "Put a hot washcloth on your forehead for awhile, it'll make any fool think you have a fever. That and he's wrapped around my little finger." She laughs. "Your slick Helena Maria I'll give you that much."

"Oh I've missed this place." She laughs when they come to the Stonehenge set back into the woods. "Seems so much smaller now." She laughs. He points the flashlight beam at a tree nearby, showing her the initials carved inside a heart on the bark. "I didn't know about that until you told me." She says. "I carved it the day they were going to take me away." He says, his expression somber. "Mark, why did they take you away?" she asks. "It's too painful to tell you right now Maria…I'll tell you someday but it's just built up more again and it still hurts." "I'm here for you no matter what." She says. "I know." He says leading her back to the bike.

He drives them to the side of a river and throws his coat down on the ground. "Getting shy or what?" he says patting the place on his coat beside where he sat. "It's a big coat we can share it." She sits beside him and gazes at the full moon over the water. He lets out a werewolf howl and she laughs. "Oh so you're a wolf man now eh?" "Hell yes." He laughs. She lays her head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around her shoulders. "Like old times." He comments. "I wish I could remember them all." "I told you, we'll make you some new memories." He tells her softly.


	20. Fearless

**Thanx:**

**Wwefan01: Thank ya I'm glad you like it**

**Rory Fox's Princess: Thanks so much for the comments. None of my friends have really read this so it makes me happy someone's actually reading it much less liking it. Yea, she is getting close to getting caught isn't she? lol**

"So have you figured out how to free me from John yet?" she asks. "Yes. But it's so risky you may not want to do it." He says grimly. "I'd climb mountains and swim across oceans Mark there's nothing I wouldn't do to be with you. You make me feel safe and like I mean something to someone finally…I don't wanna lose that. I'd do anything." He frowned and looked at her. "Even if you could loose your life in the process?" he asks. "What…?" she asks in disbelief.

He explains to her while they sit there watching the moonlit water ripple. "Are you willing to try it Maria? I'll be there I'll make sure you safe but you know it's dangerous there's always a risk. I've faced it 3 times and my heart was beating so fast I'll admit it scared me…and not much scares me." He says. "I'm not scared of anything." She says clenching her jaw. Her phone rings again and she motions for Mark to be really quiet.

"Hello?" she says into the phone. "Hey hon. How are you feeling?" John asks on the other end. "Better." She replies. "I think the fever is gone but I still feel kind of rough." She tells him. "Anything you want me to get before I come home?" he asks. "Um…" she thinks for a minute. "You know what sounds really good?" "What?" he asks. As much as she's going to hate to go through what she's about to suggest to him, she has to send him after a few things to give Mark time to drive her back before John returns. "Why don't you rent a movie, order a pizza, and get some ice cream and a soda. I think I want to cuddle up with you and watch a movie tonight." He laughs. "Sounds like a winner to me. I'll be home in a little while. Love ya babe." "Love you too." She replies before he hangs up.

Mark's eyes are focused on her as she puts the cell back in her pocket. Her eyes meet his. "I don't love him I hope you know." "I know." He says. "You have more guts than me. If I were you I'd choke on the words you just said." "I know." She replies. "I had to learn how to be a very good liar over the years." She says standing and brushing the dirt off her jeans. "We'd better head back." He says before walking back to his bike with her fallowing.


	21. Westerns and Ben & Jerry's

She was at home, sitting on the couch watching TV in her pajamas when John slid the key into the lock on the hotel room door and walked in. "Your home." She smiles, hating herself inside. He sets the pizza box and the plastic bag in his hand on the table. "I got pepperoni pizza, a Pepsi, Ben and Jerry's ice cream and a John Wayne movie." He says. "Is that ok?" "I love John Wayne which movie did you get?" she asks. "McClintock." "One of my favorites." She says taking the DVD from him to go put it in the player. "Don't start it yet I want to go change clothes first." He says.

He comes back dressed in a pair of blue jeans and hands her a glass of soda. "I had to bribe the guy at the door to let me sneak the pizza up here they don't think your supposed to eat anything but they're crappy room service food." He says setting the pizza box on the foot of the bed before getting in himself. He takes the remote and turns the movie on before opening the pizza box and grabbing a slice. "So how was the dinner?" she asked taking a piece herself. "Boring." He replies. "I thought about you the whole time wondering if you were ok." She smiles. "Aww you didn't have to worry about me I was just fine sitting here watching Sex in the City."

They set there for the longest time watching the movie and munching on pizza. "Ready for ice cream?" he asks. "Yea sure." "New York Super Fudge Chunk. Sounds good right?" he asks. "You only bought it cause you like the name I bet." She teases. "No it sounded good and I heard this Ben and Jerry's is the best." He replies. "Yea..right…I know better John." She laughs. "Ok so the New York part swayed me some." He laughs giving her a spoon then digging in himself. "I had to go to s ice cream shop just to get this." He laughs.

As much as she hates to, she inches a little closer to him and leans against his side. He moves his arm around her and she settles against him as they share the ice cream and watch the movie. He's not all that bad of a guy once you get to know him…but she was just not in love with him. And she doesn't know if he 'loves' her but she does know he likes her at least and there's no way he'd give up marrying her and still be on good terms. Mark's way is the only way they both could see to get out of this.

John laughs at a part of the movie and she can feel his laughter well up from within his chest from where she had her head laid against his shoulder. She laughs too, pushing her thoughts aside for later.


	22. Don't let me fade away

The next morning she woke up to find John still asleep beside her. She glances at the clock on the bedside table, it isn't even 6 yet. As much as she hates him laying beside her with his arm across her, she's comfortable and doesn't want to move. She lays there for a while, listening to the sound of him softly breathing next to her, feeling his heart beat. She closes her eyes again, wishing it was Mark there with her, not John. Her thoughts drift off taking her back to the broken fragments of what she believes is memories that do nothing more than confuse her. She shakes them off, forcing herself to go back to sleep.

She sees the envelope sitting on her dresser. She lifts it gently and slides her fingers beneath the flap, gently opening it her heart pounding in her chest upon seeing who's name was written in the return address. She pulls the yellow lined paper from it and unfolds it slowly.

_Maria, _

_This letter isn't the easiest thing in the world to write, much less to start off. I know you're probably not happy with me right now. I hope you at least read this letter, but then again I wouldn't blame you if you didn't open it at all. Just read the front of the envelope then unceremoniously drop it in the trash. If you are reading this, there's a good chance that there's a hint of hope left still in you. Hope that I'm not that monster everyone has probably talked you into believing that I am by now. I can't tell you if I am or not, that's just a judgment you'll have to make for yourself. What I did I believe is right but…everyone there has their own point of view and own side of the story to tell you. God knows if you've talked to Glenn then I'm the scum of the Earth by now, meaning no more to you then the dirt on the bottom of your shoes. Ah I'm rambling aren't I? What I was writing was to tell you whether or not you love me anymore I will **ALWAYS **_ _**ALWAYS **love you. I didn't write a return address on the envelope if you notice I just put my name. It's kind of depressing where I am right now so I don't expect any letters back. I guess I'm kind of protecting myself as well, protecting myself from hoping that a letter comes and one never does come. Of course you could always be pissed off at me and send me a letter explaining just how much you hate me. Anyway I'm rambling aren't I? Forgive me there's just so much I want to tell you in this one small letter and it's all coming out wrong. Anyway to the point. I love you, and always will but I'll have to let you go now. Who knows maybe our paths will cross again some day. Maybe you'll still love me, maybe you'll hate me, or maybe you won't remember me at all. I hope you'll remember me. And someday I hope to have the strength to tell you what really happened the night I lit the world on fire. Until then I'll be thinking about you baby, I hope you'll think of me too. _

_Don't let me fade away, _

_Love you forever,_

_ Mark Callaway_

John shifts slightly beside her, snatching her attention back from the old memory and back into the present.


	23. Slow Down Boogie

When she opens her eyes she notices John isn't in the bed anymore. She rolls to her side to see him standing in the bathroom brushing his teeth still wearing the pair of jeans he fell asleep in last night. "Your awake." He says seeing her watching him. "How did ya sleep?" he asks. "Had a weird dream but other then that I slept good." She replies. Yea she slept good alright except she had to sleep in the same bed with him, much less the same room. "Wanna talk about it?" he asks after drying his face. "Na I can't remember much of it anyway." She replies leaving the bed and walking over to the bathroom. He digs in the medicine cabinet while she brushes her teeth and grabs her hair brush. "I enjoyed watchin the movie with you last night. You have no idea how long it's been since I crashed out on the couch." He says sliding his arms around her waist and setting his chin on her shoulder, looking at the reflection of the both of them in the mirror. "Glad you did." She says slipping from his grasp and going to find her suitcase. "Let me know when your done in here." She says before laying down on her stomach on the bed to watch TV.

She flips though several hundred channels but finds it more interesting to watch him shave. He holds his chin high and makes long graceful strokes and with every one she wishes he'd miss and cut himself just out of pure meanness. She scolds herself for being so heartless. Sure she didn't love him and sure he is trying to force her to marry him but there's something about him she can't make herself hate him. She does know that she doesn't love him, she only loves one person. Her heart speeds up in her chest just thinking about he could be in the hotel, on the very floor beneath her. She punches the power button on the TV cutting it off then reaches for the clock beside the bed. She mashes a button on it and the radio comes on. She scans the channels until finding a classic rock channel. "You like the oldies?" he says sticking his head out of the bathroom doorway and glancing at her. "Yea…oldies…new stuff…country…I like a lot of different kinds of music." She says. He listens there for a moment to the music. "Who the hell is that?" he asks. "Don't tell me you've never heard of Bachman Turner Overdrive." She says. "No…" She walks towards the bathroom and pushes him out. "That's my fave BTO song. It's 'Slow Down Boogie' and that means it's shower party time for me." She laughs before shutting the door. "I suppose I could get dressed out here…" he says. "unless I'm invited to the shower party! He yells over the guitar riffs. "Nope! Sorry!" she replies.


	24. First Class

**Thanx:**

**Rose Hardy 101: Really it was a good excuse? I thought it sucked at first but Kikyo told me it was a good one. I know how she's going to escape and it'll be a big period in the story trust me. I'm trying to find a way to make it non-sucky that's what's taking so long. **

**Wwefan101: Thanks!**

"Baby you do know we need to catch a plane right?" John says tapping on the door. "I don't know about you but I don't want to walk to Arizona." "I know I'm coming." She says lacing up her Chuck Taylors. "I feel like I'm going to die if I leave Texas, I love this place so much." she comments. "Yea, it was a nice place to grow up but I like New York better." He says grabbing their luggage. "It would have been nice to see you go cowgirl though hun." He grins. "Na, not happening." She teases.

She takes her seat by John in first class. "John can we switch seats baby? I don't like flying and I don't want to be by the window." She says. "No problem." He says switching seats with her. She clutches the arm rest between them till her knuckles turn white and he rubs the top of her hand. "It will be ok there's nothing to worry about." He says trying to calm her. "Yea I guess Lynyrd Skynrd thought so too. I think Buddy Holly and Richie Valens thought nothing would go wrong." She says relaxing her hand. Her brings her hand to his lips and kisses the back lightly. "You worry too much darling." He says moving closer to her and she lays her head on his shoulder.

Later on she wakes up from a deep sleep with a cold shudder. She opens her eyes to see that she's curled up with her knees to her chest and John's sitting back against his seat with his head down and his cowboy hat pulled down over his face. It's then she sees him. She sees the darkly clad figure she knows so well making his way towards the back of the airplane.


	25. Little Secrete

She eases up and makes her way back as well. "Mark." She whispers. He turns and faces her, apparently not aware she was on the plane. "Here with the jerk?" he asks. She nods. "Where do you think we can go to talk in private…I'll die if he catches us." He looks around seeing no where to go. She grabs him by the hand and drags him into the bathroom.

He leans back against one of the walls and she sits on the sink counter type thing. "I feel so weird leaving Texas. I found myself there and now I'm leaving it." She says lowly. "Yea I know I miss it already." He adds. "Least I no longer have to wonder if your there." He says. "How was the date with the jackass?" he asks. "Did he try to put the moves on you?" "No he acted like a normal guy we watched a John Wayne movie and crashed basically. He's an ok guy at times if it weren't under these circumstances I probably wouldn't hate him." "Would you love him?" he asks. "No cause I only love one person." She says standing in front of him then looking up at him. He brushes the back of his fingers across her jaw line and gently kisses her lips. He stops and laughs. "What? Am I a bad kisser? Cause that was all you buddy." She teases. "No it's just funny. Being romantic in a bathroom on an airplane." She looks around and laughs herself. "Yes it is isn't it?" she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him again. "Well I guess this can just be our little secrete."

"We need to get you out of JBL's grasp soon." He comments. "Because this once and a while stuff just ain't working. Your mine." He says before kissing her cheek and down her neck. "I'd better get back before he gets to missing me." She says pulling away from him. "Yea you'd better." He says holding the door for her. He watches her from the bathroom doorway as she makes her way back to her seat. Watches the way her body sways when she walks, the way her long black hair flows. He goes back in the bathroom after what he originally went to get, a drink of water.


	26. Unanswered Questions

That Thursday John was in the ring fighting Ken Kennedy with Willow at ringside when Ken jumped off the ring apron, grabbed her around the waist and tried to force her to kiss him. John grabbed him by the shoulder, pulled him away and was just about to punch him square in the face when the arena went pitch black. Her heart leapt in her throat, knowing what Mark was about to set into motion. Both John and Ken's attention went to the entrance way as the Titan Trons went to static. She can see the worry on both of their faces from the pale blue light highlighting the figures in the ring. Graveyards, tombstones, coffins and such started flashing on the screen as a funeral hymn played. The two men looked at each other, confused as well as frightened obviously.

Ken doesn't see it when Willow walks up behind him and delivers a swift elbow to the head after she's made sure the ref wasn't looking. John drags his unconscious body back into the ring and pins him for the three count. John raises his arms high and grins as if he was in on the distraction. He steps from the apron and takes Willow in his arms, planting a big kiss on her. Inside she's screaming no but she doesn't fight, she's trying to make it seem as if she's starting to warm up to him. She knows Mark's backstage fuming but he knows where her heart is.

John takes her by the hand and leads her up the ramp and as soon as they got back to their locker room he starts pacing the floor. "That wasn't in the script." He says. "Who is he after? I wasn't told I'd have to fight Taker!" he says. "You never know he may be going up against Ken that video didn't say who he wanted to fight." She says watching him pace. "Willow I've fought Taker it's no picnic. I don't want to do it again. And why did he play the video when Ken was about to kiss you?" "I don't know but I don't think you should get all worked up about it either." She says, lying through her teeth she knows exactly what's going on.


	27. Demanding Answers

She tags along as John stormed the writer's office. He takes a seat in front of the person who normally writes his storylines. "I want to know who the Taker wants to fight." He demands. "Honestly John no one knows. Taker's apparently writing his own storylines these days because last time I checked he was supposed to be fighting Batista for the title." The middle aged, balding man with big round glasses said tapping his pencil lightly against his desk.

She taps John's shoulder and tells him she's headed back to the locker room. He nods and she walks to the vending machines to grab a Vault. She has no particular reason to go back to their locker room she just wants time away from John. She sings a Taking Back Sunday song she was listening to earlier called 'Cute Without the E (Cut from the Team)' as she walks down the dark hallways.

Your lipstick his collar don't bother angel,

I know exactly what goes on

When everything you'll get is

everything that you've wanted, princess

Well which would you prefer

My finger on the trigger, or

(me face down, down across your floor)

Me face down, down across your floor

(me face down, down across your floor)

Well just so long as this thing's loaded

And will you tell all your friends

you've got your gun to my head

This all was only wishful thinkin,

this all was only wishful thinkin

And will you tell all your friends

you've got your gun to my head

This all was only wishful thinkin,

this all was only wishful thinkin

let's go...

Don't bother trying to explain Angel

I know exactly what goes on when you're on and

How about I'm outside of your window

How about I'm outside of your window

Watchin him keep the details covered

You're such a sucker (you're such a sucker)

for a sweet talker

And will you tell all your friends

you've got your gun to my head

This all was only wishful thinkin,

this all was only wishful thinkin

(the only thing I regret is that I, I never let you hold me back)

And will you tell all your friends

you've got your gun to my head

This all was only wishful thinkin,

this all was only wishful thinkin

Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens

A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins

I will never ask if you don't ever tell me

I know you well enough to know you never loved me

(why can't i feel anything from anyone other than you)

Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens

A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins

I will never ask if you don't ever tell me

I know you well enough to know you never loved me

(why can't i feel anything from anyone other than you)

Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens

A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins

I will never ask if you don't ever tell me

I know you well enough to know...

And all of this was all your fault

And all of this

(I stay jealous)

I stay wrecked and jealous for this,

for this simple reason, I

just need to keep you in mind

as something larger than life

(she'll destroy us all before she's through

and find a way to blame somebody else)

I stay wrecked and jealous for this,

for this simple reason, I

just need to keep you in mind

as something larger than life

(she'll destroy us all before she's through

and find a way to blame somebody else)

I stay wrecked and jealous for this,

for this simple reason, I

just need to keep you in mind

as something larger than life!


	28. Your Lipstick, His Collar

As she lays her hand on the door handle leading to JBL's locker room she hears a familiar voice behind her. She turns to him knowing exactly who it is. "I got goosebumps when I seen that video." She tells him. "Is that a good thing?" he laughs. "Maybe." She teases. "Are you ready for what's to come?" he asks. "Not really but I'll live through it." "I won't let anything happen to you baby." He says bracing his weight on his hands against the door on either side of her.

"As Kurt Cobain once said, 'It's better to burn out than to fade away.'" She tells him. "I think this isn't going to burn out." He says. "I'm willing to risk it cause I know how I feel about you isn't going to burn out nor fade." She says her face serious. "Ewww your going all mushy on me." He teases. She grabs him by the collar of his jacket and pulls him inside 'her' locker room. "You sure we should be in here Maria? I mean we can go back to my locker room." He says. "Are you kidding me he's off ranting about the fact that your writing your own storylines now." She says before kissing him. "You have a point there." He says.

She takes his jacket from him and tosses it on a bench nearby. "What…are…we…doing…?" he asks between kisses. "I just missed this so much. Don't worry I don't want to go to far." She says. "I'm a engaged woman ya know." He rolls his eyes. "Hopefully soon enough you won't be." "Shut up and kiss me." She teases. "Your wish is my command." He says pushing her against the wall and making a line of kisses from her ear down to the side of her neck.

The door swings open and John steps in. Immediately he sees them, Mark kissing her neck pinning her back against the wall and she's laughing running her hands though his hair. She sees John standing there and she can see the redness creep into his face. Taker senses something is wrong ad turns away, standing protectively infront of her.


	29. Don't Bother Angel

**Thanx:**

**Rose Hardy 101: Ah yes JBL is a jack ass…he's such a good bad guy and that's why I'm a fan lol. You'll just have to keep reading to find out Willow's fate. Don't ya just hate cliffhangers?**

**Rory Fox's Princess: Yea I planned on Willow getting caught from the minute I thought this all up. Things are gonna get more dramatic than what just happened….trust me….evil smile**

"What is going on here?" John growls. "What the hell does it look like?" Taker says sarcastically. "Hard to believe I never knew this was going on. For a minute there I though you actually loved me Willow." He says shaking his head. He grabs a chair from beside him and makes his way towards Taker and Willow. He raises it over his shoulder and swings, hitting Taker in the shoulder. Taker doesn't flinch. Instead he grabs around John's throat tightly ready to lift him off the ground. Instead he holds John back at arm's length as he gives Willow a goodbye kiss. "Be ready John. You ass belongs to me at Wrestle-Mania." He shoves John back against the wall and walks coolly out the locker room door. Willow watches him leave and braces herself for what's probably going to happen next. She wishes he would have taken her with him.

John rubs his neck for a moment trying to ease the burn of the tight grip Taker had on him. "You're a sneaky little thing aren't you Willow? How do you lay your head on the pillow at night deceiving me like this?" She rolls her eyes. "Sorry if you didn't notice but you didn't propose and I didn't say yes. I'm being forced into marrying someone I don't love." "But you love that monster?" John sneers. "He's no more of a monster than you are." "It doesn't matter. After our wedding night you'll be mine and I can get a restraining order taken out against him. Willow I can buy you the moon and the stars yet you choose a human form of death?" "Even death has compassion." She says.


	30. The Evil That Men Do

_**Thanx: **_

**Wwefan01: ty ty I struggled so hard with that one I keep getting writer's block! lol.**

**Rose Hardy 101: I'm evil muahahaha I had to leave everyone hanging. Well…too… I had writer's block….and still do…..**

In the ring the next night John's pounding away on Funaki. He had bullied him around some and Willow didn't think very highly on that. Funaki hadn't done anything to John and he was slapping him around like a rag doll. She tried to call out to John tell him this was a clean competition not a bullying session.

He doesn't pay her any attention and just toys with Funaki, not letting him get an advantage. He runs to the ropes about to attempt a Clothesline from Hell and she sees what she must do. She reaches out and grabs John's ankle when the ref isn't looking. John falls and springs up on her knees, turning to look at her. He stands and looks down on her, about to climb out of the ring. Funaki slides beneath him and rolls him up in a schoolboy pin for the three count.

Funaki grins at her and nods as if to say thank you and makes a swift exit from the ring. John sits up in the ring, not sure of what just happened. He glances at Willow with a look of shock. He stands to his full height and steps between the ropes. He advances towards her, a look of rage in his eyes. She can hear Michael Cole not too far behind her questioning what JBL was about to do. John reaches forwards and wraps both hands around her slender neck. She reaches out and slaps him across the face before struggling out of his grasp. He draws his hand back to strike her across the face when a hand grasped around his wrist tightly. He turns to see Taker, the rage building up within his emerald green eyes. "I suggest you don't do that." He growls.


	31. High Stakes

John turns to face Taker, his wrist still in Taker's grip. With a motion much like a child during a tantrum he rips his wrist out of the deathly grip and stands nose to nose with Taker. "And just what kind of business do you have out here Taker?" he demands in a brash and arrogant tone of voice. "You touched her, that's my business." Taker snarls. "As of next few days she will be my bride so what I do is none of your business."

Taker reaches out his hand and Willow wraps her smaller hand around it. He pulls her to him and puts his arm protectively around her waist. "Not if I can help it." John glares at her feeling betrayed. "We have our match made for WrestleMania why don't we up the stakes a bit shall we JBL?" Taker says gravely. "A buried alive match….if I win, Willow becomes my property." She glares up at Taker, clearly not happy with being called property. He gives her a look as if to say just play along and she obeys. "And what do I get if I win?" JBL asks. "I'll leave Smackdown for good." Taker offers. Willow looks up at him with wide eyes but meets the same just play along look.

John rubs his chin for a moment thinking on the proposition then grins and nods. "You've got yourself a deal Dead Man." He says offering his hand to Taker. Taker grasps his hand in his own and shakes hands with him, sealing the deal.

"Until then.." Taker comments. "She's staying with me." He says taking Willow's hand once again. John goes to protest but before he can Taker and Willow make their way up the ramp and backstage. "Are you crazy?" she demands as soon as they get backstage. He grins from ear to ear. "Yes I am." "Leave Smackdown? Mark what a high stake!" "No fear if I have to leave, which I won't, you know I'm too valuable a player to be lost. You know Vince will just send me over to Raw." She stops and thinks for a moment. "You've got a point there…." "Now we must go and get you prepared for what lies ahead."


	32. Force to be Reckoned With

**Thanks:**

**Rose Hardy 101: Thank yaz. I think I'm kinda getting out of my block now. Ending is coming soon I do believe. Be on the lookout. **

Taker and Willow both lay on the mat in the middle of the ring panting for air after an intense practice session. "Damn girl you're getting good." He laughs. "You pick up wrestling moves faster than anyone I've ever seen." "There's one I know that you haven't seen me do just yet." "Oh yea?" he says, challenging her. "Get up old man." She teases. "Just cause you're 5 years younger than me doesn't make me old." He says standing to his full height. She grabs his arm and twists it, jerking on it as well. She leads him back towards the turn buckles. She climbs them quickly but precisely. She gets to the top and cautiously walks to the center of the top rope. She bends her knees slightly and springs upwards. Instead of clubbing him across the shoulder as he does with his 'Old School' move she delivers a missile dropkick aimed directly at his face. He ducks back just in time to miss it but stumbles backwards taking her with him.

"We look like a car wreck." She laughs propping herself up on her elbows. "I'm glad I missed that drop kick or I may have really looked like I was in one." "I didn't aim at you but you thought I was." She says. "Shi……yea right!" "That are your going to name that move?" he asks. "Urm….I don't know just yet." She laughs. "Well you need a finisher." He tells her. "Hold on I'll show you my finisher." "Oh dear god." "I'll go easy on you just lay there." She laughs.

She stands with her back to him. Before he knows it she's pulled a perfect standing moonsault. They both sit up when they hear someone clapping outside the ring. Al Snow, one of Willow's many idols as well as a head trainer for the WWE stood there clapping. "You've taught her well Mark." He grins. "I didn't teach her that trust me." Taker says, a hint of humor to his voice. "I bet money she's going to be a force to reckon with." Al says walking out to meet Stone Cold. "I can see that's already gone to your head it's like 3 times the normal size." He teases. "Oh shut up." She says grabbing his hand and jerking him up to his feet.


	33. Join Me In Death

She steps out of the bathroom in his locker room still damp from her hot shower. "Trying to be Taz now?" he teases seeing her with the black towel over her hair and face. "Tazz wishes he looked this good." She laughs. "Oh I'll be sure to tell him you said that." Mark laughs. "He knows what's up. Taz is my homeboy."

"You really love this song don't you?" she teases hearing the HIM song playing on the radio again. "Let's just say my hidden darkly romantic side loves it." "Someone's a romantic oooh I wanna see that side." She teases. "Be nice and you might get to." He says with clothes and a towel in hand. "Be out in a lil while." "Can I go too?" she laughs. "Conserve water, shower with a friend." "I refuse to shower with someone's fiancée." He says knowing the look that would appear on her face. "Fiancée my ass!" she says reaching for the restart button. The song restarts and she listens while he's in the shower.

_Baby join me in death_

_Baby join me in death_

_Baby join me in death_

_We are so young_

_our lives have just begun_

_but already we're considering_

_escape from this world_

_and we've waited for so long_

_for this moment to come_

_was so anxious to be together_

_together in death_

_Won't you die tonight for love_

_Baby join me in death_

_Won't you die_

_Baby join me in death_

_Won't you die tonight for love_

_Baby join me in death_

_This world is a cruel place_

_and we're here only to lose_

_so before live tears us apart let_

_death bless me with you_

_Won't you die tonight for love_

_Baby join me in death_

_Won't you die_

_Baby join me in death_

_Won't you die tonight for love_

_Baby join me in death_

_this live ain't worth living_

_this live ain't worth living_

_this live ain't worth living_

_this live ain't worth living_

_Won't you die tonight for love_

_Baby join me in death_

_Won't you die_

_Baby join me in death_

_Won't you die tonight for love_

_Baby join me in death_

_Baby join me in death_

"Now did I say you could listen to my song?" he teases when he returns. "Did I ask?" "No. That's the point." She sticks her tongue out at him in response. "Oh that was sexy." He laughs. "You kinky freak stay over on that side of the locker room." She teases. "Oh but but but!" "But nothing mister." She grins. "What's the name of this song by the way?" "Join Me In Death' by HIM." He says. "Why is this song like an eerie foreshadowing of what's to come Mr. Callaway?" "Because that helped my make up my plan to get you out of this mess."


	34. Forgive Me

**Thanks: **

**Wwefan01: ty ty I had to have some comic relief some where lol. **

**Rose Hardy 101: lol thanks I'm glad you like the fic so much! lol. I'm thinking on a sequel….I got like 3 different ways of writing it idk yet cause no one here reads my fic so I have no one to consult about it lol. Thanks, I was hoping I was doing a good job with JBL. I tried to show he could care and almost be a good guy BUT there's that side that can't easily be delt with. I'll think on the sequel hard I'll let ya know soon if I'll have one. **

_Srry about the hold up guys…I was at a loss for words._

_Hope U guys like this chapter. I got the idea from the Metallica song 'Unforgiven II'. IT'S ALL METALLICA'S FAULT! Lol seriously I like the chapter. Mark and Maria's story is not over yet lol. _

**Lay beside me, tell me what they've done**

**Speak the words I wanna hear, to make my demons run**

**The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true**

**If you can understand the me, than I can understand the you**

She stands facing the mirror in the locker room smoothing out the Undertaker shirt she's wearing. "Ready to go baby?" Mark calls from where he's pulling his boots on. He looks up at her figure as she observes herself in the mirror. Slowly he walks up behind her and snakes his arms around her waist. "You look beautiful." He tells her. She lays a hand against the side of his face and looks at their reflection. He starts placing slow kisses down her cheek and neck. "We gotta go baby." She tells him. "Your first Wrestlemania….nervous?" he asks. "Of Course. Let's go." She says grabbing him by the wrist and leading him out the door.

**Lay beside me, under wicked sky**

**The black of day, dark of night, we share this paralyze**

**The door cracks open, but there's no sun shining through**

**Black heart scarring darker still, but there's no sun shining through**

**No, there's no sun shining through**

**No, there's no sun shining...**

JBL is already outside the ring waiting for them, Orlando at his side. He glares at Willow as she walks down the ramp with Taker, her arm laced with his. John's icy glare drifted from her to Taker as Taker entered the ring. His glare was met with emerald eyes, darkened with building determination. Willow grips Taker's hand as she spots the open pit in the dirt mound by the entrance ramp. Anxiety knots in the pit of her stomach but Taker squeezes her hand gently to reassure her, funny how he can tell exactly how she's feeling. Maybe he's a little scared too.

**What I've felt, what I've known**

**Turn the pages, turn the stone**

**Behind the door, should I open it for you...**

She slides the arm of his leather jacket off of his shoulder then the other. A corner of his mouth turns upwards slightly, a hint of humor gleaming in his eyes. She knows he's ready. He bows his head and takes off his hat, his eyes back in his head as he hands it to her. The crowd goes crazy as he does, everyone is looking forward to this match. Except for Willow. She can't really say she is. He cups his hand under her chin and lifts her face to him. Gently he kisses her and before he pulls away whispers for her not to be scared that everything would be alright. She nods hoping he's right before moving away to the outside of the ring.

**What I've felt, what I've known**

**Sick and tired, I stand alone**

**Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you**

**Or are you unforgiven too?**

A shiver runs up her spine as the bell rings and she watches John and Taker lock up. Willow puts on his jacket as she watches the two men intently while they lock up. Taker immediately throws John to the outside wasting no time at all. Needing room to think, to breathe, John throws a violent clothesline at the DeadMan who reels but doesn't fall. Instead he shakes the blow off and throws a few punches. He stands there, tightening his glove giving John time to sit up. As he advances towards him John backs up hurriedly until he's sitting literally inches away from the open grave. A potentially risky opportunity lay before him and he took it, grabbing Taker by the ankle and trying to trip him. It doesn't work. Instead Taker grabs him by the neck, lifting him off the dirt. His fingers still around his neck, Taker lifts John off his feet, then slams him on the ground near the open grave.

**Lay beside me, this won't hurt I swear**

**She loves me not, she loves me still, but she'll never love again**

**She lay beside me, But she'll be there when I'm gone**

**Black heart scarring darker still, yes she'll be there when I'm gone**

**Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone**

**Dead sure she'll be there...**

Orlando runs at him from behind slamming his elbow into the back of Taker's head. Almost mechanically looking Taker whips around to face him, wrapping his hand around Orlando's neck as well. He stacks him onto of his boss JBL. Willow knows what to do next. She walks toward Taker, placing her hands on his shoulder. He takes her in his arms and pulls her to him, embracing her. They stand there holding each other for seemingly years before Taker steps away. Before anyone can react, much less Willow, he slams his forearm into her temple, an instant blackout.

**What I've felt, what I've known**

**Turn the pages, turn the stone**

**Behind the door, should I open it for you...**

Her unconscious body crumples against his and Taker gathers her up in his arms. He turns to the open pit, knowing what he must do…

**What I've felt, what I've known**

**Sick and tired, I stand alone**

**Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you**

**Or are you unforgiven too?**

"This is all just acting…just acting…" he thinks to himself as he gathers her in his arms. Slowly he walks over to the open pit and steps in. Gently he lays her down. "Maria…" he whispers. "I know Mark go ahead." She whispers, her eyes closed. "I'm ready." A hand appears out of the grave, then another as he pulls himself out. John and Orlando are still laying there in pain.

**Lay beside me, tell me what I've done**

**The door is closed, so are you're eyes**

**But now I see the sun, now I see the sun**

**Yes now I see it**

**What I've felt, what I've known**

**Turn the pages, turn the stone**

**Behind the door, should I open it for you...**

He grabs the shovel. Every muscle in him screams no but still Taker gets the first good shovel full of dirt. He throws it in, not wanting to look at her while he's carrying out this deed. John tried to take the shovel from him after the 10th shovel of dirt but Taker manages to keep a grip on it and slams the handle into JBL's gut, sending him back to the dirt. Orlando stares in horror, shocked.

**What I've felt, what I've known**

**Sick and tired, I stand alone**

**Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits,**

**The one who waits for you...**

**Oh what I've felt, what I've known**

**Turn the pages, turn the stone**

**Behind the door, should I open it for you... (So I dub thee unforgiven...)**

Memories flood back to him as he smoothes out the dirt around the grave. Their entire relationship flashes before his eyes, his heart speeding in his chest. All he can see is the night he lost her. That winter night back when he was 16..back when he lit up the Texas sky. He can still see the way her face was that night as they dragged him away.

**Oh, what I've felt...**

**Oh, what I've known...**

The last shovel of dirt is thrown on. The deed is done. There is no longer a Willow Jade. She's dead now…killed by her lover while her fiancée lay unconscious at the scene. He crosses his chest and says quit loudly, loud enough the announcers could hear it and repeat it. "Forgive me baby."

**I take this key (never free...)**

**And I bury it (never me...) in you**

**Because you're unforgiven too...**

Taker thinks to himself how this all sounds like something you would read in the newspaper. He knows this is all fake. He knows she's ok right now. But the feeling of carrying out the act of killing the one he would kill for was enough in itself to shake him to the core.

**Never free...**

**Never me...**

**'Cause you're unforgiven too...**

**Oh**


	35. Question

**Thanks: **

**Rose Hardy 101: Ty ty lol I'm thrilled U like the story so much lol. I was scared U guy wouldn't approve of Taker killin Willow. U shall have to tune in and see what happened to her. **

**Rory Fox's Princess: Ty ty I see my little twist worked out for the best eh? I'm glad. And yes Metallica does rule I love them! **

John sits up in a daze observing the scene around him. When he notices he's above ground and Willow is no where in sight he springs to his feet and grabs the front of Taker's shirt. "What in the hell did you do with her? Huh? What did you do with Willow, Taker?" he demands. He fallows Taker's eyes to the fresh grave. Immediately he falls to his knees and begins digging furiously. "Damn you Taker! Damn you to Hell!" JBL shouts. Taker smirks slightly. "Been there done that." He says.

John reaches the bottom of the pit to find there's no body there. He digs down deeper making sure. "What have you done with her you bastard?" John demands with dirt smeared across his face and chest. "I threw her in that pit and covered her up, where she's gone now I have no idea." Taker says stone faced. "I don't believe you. Show me the footage!" he yells. The technicians roll the tape, showing what just happened on the TitanTron. John gasps in horror as he watches Taker lay Willow in the graveyard and begin to bury her.

A flash goes across the screen and Willow's shadow appears across the screen. "You have may killed me off…but I will NOT Rest…in…peace!" she growls. John looks from the screen to Taker and even Taker stands there wide eyed. Fire burns in his eyes as John observes Taker. "I really loved her. You couldn't stand it could you Taker? You just had to have her for yourself didn't you?" he yells. Taker steps forward and shoves John, how stumbles backwards into the once again gaping hole. He scrambles back out and heads for the locker room. Alone, Taker gets on one knee and salutes the open grave. He growls a low prayer asking for her forgiveness then makes his way slowly back up the ramp.

"Where is she?" Taker asks backstage. "She headed to your locker room." Eddie tells him. "Thanks man." Taker says going to find her. "Helena?" he calls. "Right here." "Well looky at the little mud pie!" he teases. "Oh shut up!" she laughs throwing a muddy towel at him. "You did great." He says pulling her to him. "Be careful I'm muddy." She says. "I don't care." He laughs. He leans towards her and kisses her lips lightly. She suprises him by smearing mud on his cheek. "Hey hey hey now!" he laughs. He chases her to the bathroom where she shuts the door and locks him out. "Your not John's fiancée now ya know." He reminds her. "Yea but I'm not yours either." She laughs. "Your fault you got me dirty." He says. "You've always been dirty you can wait a lil longer."


	36. Bad Intentions

_**Thanks:**_

_**Rose Hardy 101: Yay I was hoping I had everyone going lol. Srry for the hold up on this chapter…I'm kinda lost on where to go from here at the moment lol. **_

**_Bradshaw's Little Honey: Yay someone else likes him! I loveee JBL I think he's so handsome ducks to avoid random objects my JBL hating friends may throw at me at any moment. I hope I did a good enough job with his character. I think he has a sweet side yet a mean streak even wider. Hope ya enjoy! _**

"Helena?" "Do Mark call me Maria. Helena is just so…formal sounding." She says as she settles down in the chair beside Mark on their flight to North Carolina. "Well Helena Maria." He says teasing her as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle lightly. "What are we doing back here and not in first class with everyone else?" she asks. "I don't want to have to toss John out the airplane to keep him away from you." He laughs.

"You know it's going to be snowing in the mountains." he tells her. "YES I loveeeee snow!" she says. "I know you do. We don't get to enjoy it very often but we get to this time." He tells her. "We can snuggle up by the fire, drink hot chocolate and whatever else you want to do on our off time cause I rented us a cabin." "Bad thoughts bad thoughts!" she laughs. "Wha?" "You said 'and whatever else you want to do' hmm wonder what else you will want to do Mr. Callaway?" she teases. "Do you have some bad intentions in mind?" He glares at her. "You know I wouldn't do like that. Only thing I know for certain I'm going to do is sleeping in." "So you rented a cabin for us?" "Yea I did. I get tired of sleeping in hotels you know." "Yea I can imagine." She tells him.

"What did Mr. McMahon say about our little stunt? It wasn't in the script." She asks him. "He didn't like it too much. He still doesn't understand it either but he said there's nothing much he can do about it. At least it's not to complicated to the fans. It's a lot like when Glenn buried me during that match I had with McMahon and I came back in a new character. He said we'd probably want to wait a few months before bringing you back in. Give people a chance to forget Willow ya know." "Yea. I get to be the DeadGirl now." She says.

_**Short chapter I know. I needed some 'fluff' to fill in until the next chapter. Least everyone knows where they are now right:-P**_


	37. Determined

_**Thanks:**_

_**Squeakylittlekettle: Yay! I like hearing people love my story! I really mean that. I likey attention :-P. Taker is the man my dreams are made of sigh to the fact around my house he is known as my husband…yes I have an obsession! lol. Shannon is a hotty too I like his new rocker look. Fohawks and eyeliner…sexy sexy! I just don't want to see Taker with a fohawk...that would be scary haha. **_

**_Rose Hardy: Taker once said 'U cannot kill what is already dead' hmm they don't call me DeadGirl for nothing ya know muahahaha. Obsess? Yay I feel specials now! Yay I am honored, I got your longest review. I really do appreciate everyone's comments. Sadly, this story shall be ending soon. I know I know I can't stop writing. But when I finish that just means I can start the sequel. I was thinking on it today…I got some things hidden up my sleeves for U guys. Let's just say it will be written from one of the character's point of views and I think that shall be pretty cool. Well here is Ur next chapter! Hope ya enjoy it! _**

"Wow it's beautiful up here!" Maria laughed as she set sights on the cabin that Mark had rented for the two of them. "And we have it for the entire week, all to ourselves." He grins. She took the bags from him, set them on the porch and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh you did a good job with this baby!" she said kissing him. "You can smooch on me all you want once we get unpacked." He teased.

Within an hour they had all the necessary stuff unpacked. "Brrr. It's cold in here!" he said throwing another log to the fire. "I have to go out and cut some fire wood." "I'll go too." She said pulling on her black Metallica hoodie. He passes his denim jacket to her as well. "You need more than a hoodie and snow boots to keep warm out there. There's gloves in the pocket too." He says as he pulls his leather duster on over his Texas sweat shirt and puts on a pair of leather driving gloves.

"Nope my job." He said teasingly taking the axe from her. "Now Mark I've swung a sledge many times and I'm a mechanic. I am not a prissy girl." "I know I know just let me do it. I need to keep my upper body strength in good shape." He said. She found another axe near the cabin and began chopping down a bigger tree than he had started on. "Alright now get yourself hurt." He said. She tensed her jaw and set to work on the tree, determined to make her larger tree fall before his.

"TIMBERRRRR!" she yelled as the tree fell away from the cabin. He stopped mid swing and came over to observe her cut. "Nice, even cut. Didn't drop the tree on the cabin. I'm proud of you…but let's see you cut it up into fire wood." With the same determined look she set on the tree, cutting away the branches first. "You know…" he said before taking another swing at his tree. "You are oh so cute when you get all frustrated." She glared at him and started splitting the tree in two.

Later both trees were cut into half logs small enough to fit in the fireplace and they began stacking the wood on the porch. "You're a competitive little thing aren't you?" he teased as she sped up her pace, trying to out stack him. "Who you callin little?" she said stopping and glaring at him. "You, short stuff." He teased knowing he was making her blood boil. She drops the logs she was holding and dives at him, pushing him back in the snow. "Who you calling little now? Huh Taker? I'm not scared of you!" He rolled over and pinned her arms above her head, her black hair fanned out in the snow. He leaned his knees against her lower legs and she couldn't move anything but her head. "Not so tough now are we?" She pushed forward against his hands and managed to push straight up against the force of him pushing down. With a push he had her pinned back down and hard as she tried she couldn't get loose. "Ok ok so your bigger than me. Your freakishly bigger than everyone else you do realize right? I'm 6 ft myself." "Your not 6 ft." "Ok so a little bit under. Let's finish and go back inside I'm cold."


	38. Suprise Suprise!

**_Thanks:_**

_**Rose Hardy 101: hehe 'U cannot kill what is already dead' remember? Nananana! Lol sorry for her oh so many names but her real name is Helena Maria. Jade Willow was the name given to her by her foster parents Scotty's family. WHOOO HOOO 2 reviews in one day? Yay me! Lol. Yay! You have an obsession with a story I'm writing about the man I am obsessed with. COOL! Hope you like this next chapter. I've been reading too many romance novels these days :-s haha. **_

_**MattHardyLives: Yay me love Taker too. He's soooo sexy goes off to have fantasies about him now. Hope ya enjoy this next chapter. Thanks for the review! **_

"FINALLY! It's warm in here!" he proclaims as he settles by the fire behind her. "This is so cool. Just us up here in the North Carolina mountains." "Yes it is." He says, putting his arms around her shoulders. "Give me your hand for a second. AH HA! I knew it!" she laughs after observing his palm. "What? You knew what?" he asks confused. "See that line in your palm that's really close to your thumb?" "Yea……" he says. "That means your overly romantic like me." "First zodiac signs and now palm reading? Are you going occult on me?" he teases. She ignores him and keeps tracing the lines in his palm with her fingertips. "Let's see if I knew you in a past life." She says lining up the bottoms of their palms and then placing her hand in his, his palm engulfing hers. She unfolds her hand from his and the deepest line closest to their fingers lined up perfectly. "See that? We knew each other in a past life." "Yes I've known Jade Willow and Helena Maria." He teases.

They sit still and quiet for a while enjoying the fire as well as the complete silence, which isn't heard often. "Do you love me Maria?" he asks. She turns slightly and looks into his eyes. "You know the answer to that. I love you with all my heart." He didn't say anything just lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed every knuckle. "Do you love me?" she asks. "I'd die for you." He says and she busts out laughing. "What? Hey I was TRYING to be romantic here." He laughs. "Sorry babe. It struck me funny the DeadMan saying he'd die for me." "Well MARK would die for you. Taker would go through Hell and back for you." He says correcting himself. "That better?" "I knew what you meant baby." She tells him.

"How much do you love me?" he asks hoping this would work. "More than words can say?" she said giggling. "That was corny I know." "Do you love me enough to……" he pauses mid sentence and hands her a small heart shaped black box. "Love me enough to marry me?" he asks. She looks back at him her mouth open in shock. "Are you going to open the box or what?" he laughs.

Inside lay a white gold ring. The center was a round black onyx stone with a purple stone in the shape of a heart in the middle of it. Diamonds were set in the band all the way around the ring and 'My Maria' engraved on the inside of the band. "It's beautiful!" she tells him. "So….?" He asks. "Will you marry me?" "YES!" she says throwing her arms around him before giving him a kiss.


	39. Leaving Paradise

"Mark baby do we have to go back? I don't wanna go back yet!" she play whines as he picks up their bags as they go to board their flight. "Yes we have to you know you want to. Your obsessed with this life." "You are too!" she teases. "There's nothing else like it I'll say that much."

They take their seat in first class, The Hurricane and his girlfriend Stacy Kiebler across from them. "You've got more than just me to put up with now girl." He comments as she settles down beside her. "I've got some other people enlisted to help train you." "Oooo?" she says intrigued by his statement. "Ya man. A few people I felt helped me out a lot during my career." "Should I be scared?" she teases. "Maybe!" She glares at him. "Mark don't scare me like that!" "They're cool guys I promise." He says.

She lays her head on his shoulder and settles for the long flight she knows lays ahead. He looks at her lovingly as she feels for her engagement hanging from a white gold chain around her neck. They agreed they'd keep their engagement a secrete for now to keep it all private. He moved his arm around her shoulders and stretched his legs. "I hate flying I swear." He comments. "You hate everything Mr. Callaway." She teases. "Even you." He teases, a playful look on his face. "SUREEEEEEEEE!" she laughs. "What's this wrapped around my pinky finger here?" she whispers to him in his ear. "Me?" he laughs.


	40. Training Day

**Ok kids this is the last chapter. No crying just yet! I promise there shall be a sequel. You just have to give me a little bit of time to think on it. One thing I need help on though. Guys if you have any ideas send them to me in a review pleaseeeeee! I need some ideas! I was kind of getting bored with this one hopefully the next one will be better I'm goin to write it in a different way kinda. **

"Right there through that door." Mark tells her pointing at the door down the hall. "Your not going to go with me? Introduce me to everyone?" she asks. "Oh trust me you'll know of everyone there. They're friendly I promise. And they all know you cause as I'm told I talk about you all the time." He laughs. "I've got to go get ready for my match." She pouts not wanting him to leave her. "You'll be ok I promise. I'll be right there once I finish my match." "Promise?" she asks. "Cross my heart, hope to die." "I'll hold you to that." She laughs. "Go get 'em tiger." He says before giving her a quick bye kiss and heading back towards the dressing room.

She pulls down the Taker shirt she's wearing and smoothes out the wrinkles in it trying to make herself go to the door. "Your Helena Maria. Miss Bad Ass. You were a bartender in a biker bar, training with some wrestlers can't be that bad." What she was really afraid of is what if there are some wrestlers she absolutely idolized in that room waiting to train her? What if she makes a total ass out of herself in front of them? She really wishes Mark was with her. She's a big girl though she can take care of herself. She glances down at her Chuck Taylors as if commanding her feet to move and grasps the doorknob. With a slow turn she pushes the door open and walks inside head down.

"Now that's no way to make an entrance." A familiar voice says from inside. She looks up to see Al Snow seated on a table by the door. Nearby Kane and Mick Foley were seated around a card table apparently in the midst of a card game. "You must be Lil' Evil. Mark's always talking about you." Mick says. She feels the blush creep up behind her ears and turns to look back towards the door. "I guess I am." She responds. Wow 3 guys she's loved as wrestlers were here to train her?

"Ready to get started?' Al asks.. "We promise to take it easy on ya." Kane says winking at her with a grin. "No time like the present." She replies.

_**The End….for now….**_


End file.
